


Let Me Be

by mariidu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Family Drama, Family Secrets, High School, Humor, Multi, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariidu/pseuds/mariidu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my world we are ignore. In my world we are the lowest, In my world we are nobodies.<br/>Being a Beta is like a curse.</p><p>WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> One of the tags that I usually look for is the Alpha/Beta/Omega one, but as I look through stories I've notice that Betas are usually not present, so this got me thinking and at the end I came up with this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

In my world we are ignore. In my world we are the lowest, In my world we are nobodies.  
Being a Beta is like a curse, I think is worse than being an Omega which is like way too much to say. 

In our society, the ones that have more privilege are of course the Alphas. The great and powerful Alphas, the ones that are leaders, the ones who conquer, the ones that are on the top of the mountain who at the end of every movie get the girl and ends up living happily ever after. Everyone wants to be an Alpha that for sure is a fact.

Then the ones that follow are the little Omegas, they are not that bad, I mean in our society mostly their role is to produce offspring, of course that's not always, since Omegas are second to Alphas they get a lot of privileges, if you could say so, Omegas ARE the most important social class, because if they wouldn't be there to produce offspring, we wouldn't be here of course. But since Alphas are of course the strongest of all of us, they are put first to them.

And then, last but obviously not least, we have the Betas. You see, we are really uncommon, so uncommon that people usually think of us as a myth. A long time ago (they say), our ancestors used to serve Alphas and Omegas, since we are not as strong as them or as weak as the Omegas we are practically in between them. I can't picture us serving them in these times, more like ripping their troughs out. But as time passed, the thing changed and as technology advance and they made experiments and test on the three different social classes, scientist discovered something really interesting.

You see, we all are supposed to be descendants of the great mighty werewolves that lived ages ago, but a scientist discovered something slightly particular about us Betas (I think it was about 150 years ago), there's something different in our DNA, something that makes us different than the Alphas and Omegas and that is the fact that we are not exactly descendants of the werewolves, we're (apparently) descendants of the APES.

So yes, that's that. WE are ostracized because we are descendants of monkeys, not that monkeys are beautiful creatures created by whatever the hell was that created us, but you know, they are not that appreciated. So yeah, when they discovered that we were descendants of the APES, people started to freak out and started to cast the Betas away, the scientist also created a vaccine that repelled the Beta DNA from the organism (or some kind of weird mojo) so you wouldn't have Beta babies and you wouldn't have to be ashamed of your offspring.

With the time, people had less and less Betas and those who were left died as time went on (they didn't kill them by the way, they didn't go and had a massive Beta genocide.). Of course the vaccine wasn't that effective, the Ape DNA can't be completely repelled, what the vaccine did was make the Ape DNA sleepy, so basically everyone, even if they want it or not, has some little monkey in them, and sometime that little monkey breaks free and injects themself in the new baby's DNA, and that's how you have a Beta baby now a days (This is how they explain it to us in science class back in fourth grade.), that doesn't happen often though, you have to either really want a Beta or just have really bad luck, scientist say that 0.0001 out of 100 are usually Betas, and that even with artificial insemination you are more likely to get an Omega than a Beta.

So there, I believe I explain every point, now I should probably get to work, or Jason is most likely to kill me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just how things go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little introduction to the world of Julie, it's going to be better later I promise.

"Earth to Jules" I heard Michael said. "Seriously girl, you have been daydreaming since math class.” I look up to meet Michael's gaze, he has his back to the teacher and is staring at me intensely, and he raises his eyebrows as if telling to already spill the question. "Tell me this class is going to be over soon" Michael laughs and licks the cherry lollipop that he has in his hand. "You wish, but I believe there's like thirty minutes left of this horrendous class, don't worry you'll survive." I roll my eyes at him and assume the same position I was in for the last hour; head down, eyes closed, arms under the desk and hands in my skirt's pocket.

I can still feel Michael's gaze on me and I'm just waiting for one of his stupid questions to pop up. "Are you pregnant?" he whispers. "Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner" I say with a mocking voice. "I'm just saying, you look so depress and you still haven't ask me for any food, so I figured" I looked up again and see the smirk in his face, stupid Mike. Behind him I can faintly see the teacher writing something on the board, why did we sit so far away from the door? "No Mike, I'm not pregnant, is not like that is physically possible anyways, but thanks for the concern."

I look around, everyone else is talking, no one is paying attention, why did we choose this class again?, I focus my eyes on Michael who is eyeing Connor Brown. "If I could only touch your perfect body, my life would be perfect." He licks his lips. "Oh dear, don't tell me you are going into a heat, please don't." He looks back at me and fakes amazement. "Jules I am no dog!, I've told you it doesn't works like that, besides I can't help it, look at him, he's like an Olympus god, you can't just not look." I turn my gaze to Connor who was having an apparently nice conversation with one of the cheerleaders. He has blond short hair, piercing blue eyes, a beautiful tan and a body on which you could fried eggs (or at least that's what half of the school says), he looks like a person who was taken straigh out of a TV Show. "Meh, he's ok I guess" I look back at Mike, who widens his eyes as if I had said something offensive. "Ok? Ok? Seriously Julie what is wrong with you?, How can you say that Connor Brown is just ok!?" We weren't talking really loud, but I believe our conversation attracted some odd looks from our classmates nearby. "I don't know Mike; he's just not my type. Just because half of the school is in love with the guy, it doesn't mean I have to like him too. He is just not my type of guy."

Michael gives me an odd look and looks back at Connor then looks back at me. He repeats this same motion about three times and whispers. "Does it have something to do with the fact that you are a Beta?" Apparently at that exact same moment the entire class decided to be quiet and Mike's whisper was loud enough for them to hear, every single head turns our way and Mike's eyes widen and he keeps his gaze on me, waiting for the inevitable. "Monkey!" Someone on the front yells and everyone starts laughing, Mike closes his eyes and I just drop my head on the table with a loud thud prying the almighties in the sky for a miracle.

Thankfully luck was on my side and the bell rang after those 10 seconds of humiliation, all the other got up and ran out of the classroom as fast as they could, Michael and I sat there for at least five minutes in the same position. Then I felt a little shook on my shoulder. "Babe we should go, we are going to be late for gym" I look up and Mike smiles at me. "Sure, you don't want to be late for the most important class of the day" Mike notice the sarcastic tone in my voice and raises an eyebrow. "I though you like gym class, you said it was the only class you were passing." 

We stood up, and starting walking towards the door, we stood just before it so Mike could dump his cherry lollipop on the dustbin. "Oh please, you know I don't fail classes, it was just a joke. Where do you even get those things?" I ask him as he takes out another lollipop from his pant pockets; I swear he has a candy store in there, or a dark hole in which he keeps everything. "I told that they sell in the little store that is close to my house." 

We are now on the hallway and the only thing you can spot was couples trying to eat each other out, Mike looks at me with a disgusted face and I just smirk. Mike usually says that people who are couples during high school are most likely to not find their "true mate" after they grow up because they "fake bonded" with another's person's mate. I stop in the middle of the hallway and Mike keeps walking until he realizes that I stopped. "Hey! What’s up?" I look around; some people are eyeing me and whispering to each other while looking at me with disgust. 

Michael walks back and stops in front of me, he has grown so much, I remember that in freshman year I was a couple of centimeters taller than him, now he's like two meter taller. "What did puberty do to you? You are like the fucking Empire State." He raises an eyebrow and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You want to take the elevator Jules?" Of course I want to take the elevator you damn prick. I grin and he grins back. "Let’s go Jules, is our last class of the day and I believe you want to get this over with, don't you?" We start walking down the hallway again, turning right on the next hallway. "Smartass" I muttered. Mike pats my back and laughs. "Hey! Be happy that there are no bullies in this hallway today." 

I rolled my eyes, but Mike was right, I should be happy that the packs of steroids were not hanging around the elevators today. "You talked waaay to early Davis." We heard a voice from behind us and we stopped. "Great, fucking great." I whispered at Michael. "I guess I did talk too early." Mike turned around and I looked at him, his eyes widen and his gaze turns back to the direction of the elevators, which were not too far away. "The whole pack is with him Julie, do you think you can run?" I looked at the elevators, the signal indicated that the elevator on the left was on this floor, maybe if we ran fast enough we could push the button for the door to open, and we could get inside, but I think it would take the door way too much time to close, and in that time they can catch with us and we for sure are going to be toast.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go with the little game he has set for today? I don't think we can make it." He looked at me and then to the elevator. "Are you sure? It would hurt to try." I gave him a seriously-if-we-run-we-are-fuked looked and then he sighs. "All right." We turned around and there was James Miller with his pack of steroid full Alphas, they are smirking at us and eyeing us as if we were some piece of meat. Ugh Alphas. "So tell me, what's the hurry Baboon? Are you a little late for your class?" There was it, that fucking Alpha smirk that I wish I could erase from his stupid face. "What do you want Miller? Don't you have a little Omega to chase or some steroids to drink down?" Michael's gaze was now fixed on the floor, his inner Omega kicking in I guess.

"Oh ho! The monkey has guts” Gary Olsen stood next to James, his eyes fixed on mine, I frown and turn my gaze to James. "If you are done, we have a class to attend" I took Mike's hand and started walking to the elevators. Then I felt someone grab my shirt and pull back. "Heeey! I asked you monkey: What's the hurry?" James turns me around and holds me by the collar of my shirt. His eyes were piercing mine; he had that predatory look, the one than an Alpha has when it wants to kill. "Hey guys the coach is looking for you." 

A voice comes from behind the Bulldogs (How we usually call them) and they turn around. "Connor" I can hear Mike sigh in relief. James lets go of me and turns to Connor. "Don't think we are done Baboon" His packs laughs and walks behind him and then disappear as they turn left in the hallway. Connor is left, looking worried at us. "Are you guys ok?" I turn to Mike who at last looks up from the floor. "Yeah, I think so. You alright Jules?" He pats me softly in the head, and I look at Connor. He's not a bad guy, why does he hangs out with those animals? I bet it has something to do with the fact that he's an Alpha. "I'll survive." 

I look back at Mike. "We are so late dude. Let's not waist more time." We finally got to the elevators, we press the button and the doors open, we turned around and Connor is still there looking at us. "Thanks Connor." We say at unison, he waves us goodbye as we go into the elevator. "Take care guys." We see him turn around and walking the same direction James and his pack did as the doors close. Mike presses the button for the first floor and we wait. "He's the best guy in the world." There he goes again. I stared at the floor and smile. "He's a nice guy. I just don't understand why he hangs out with James, Connor is a nice guy and James is a bully." 

I look up at Mike who had his I-am-thinking-way-too-hard look, then he sighs and looks at the panel to see in which floor we were. "Maybe is just an Alpha thing. By the way, I'm sorry about the looking down thing, you know is a something I can't control whenever I'm around Alphas." He looks at me with his big puppy eyes as if waiting for me to forgive him. I start laughing, he looks so innocent, I tackle him and hug him at the same time and he yelps. "You know is not your fault, but you should stop hanging out with me so you don't get you butt kicked by those animal." I look up and he is looking at me as if I was crazy. "Gods Jules, I know you since forever, I'm not going to leave you because some stupid Alpha is jealous you. But I might leave you if Connor asks me to be his friend." I laugh again and let go of him; I look at the panel, three more floors to go. "So you would leave me for an Alpha!?" I faked indignation. "He's still Connor Brown!" He replied. 

I gave him a slight punch on the ribs and he laughed. There was a Ding that indicated that we were on the designated floor, the doors opened and the hallway was deserted. "Dude we are so late" Mike remarked. "Like you care Babe" Saying the last word with a little mockery, I smirk at him and he rolled his eyes. We walked to the door that was closer to the changing rooms then we stop. "So, we are about twenty minutes late, which means we only have thirty left, are you going to change? Mike eyed the door in case if anyone opens it suddenly so we wouldn't be hit by it. "Nah, it's not worth it, besides I'm pretty sure I have an A in this class" 

We walked in and there was not a lot of thing going on, half the class was sitting on the bleachers, some guys were playing basketball and some girls were running around the court. The P.E teacher eyed us and came towards us. "Give me a motive of why you should be late to my class." Another Alpha with a big Ego. "One of your Kind wanted to kindly chit-chat with us, and when I say kindly I mean he grabbed me by the collar and almost sophocated me" The teacher rolled his eyes and growled, he whatever me and then went back to his seat. "Duuuuude." Mike laugh and followed me up the bleachers, we went to the very top and sat there waiting for the class to be over. "I hate this skirt; I can't sit the way I like to with it." 

Mike already had his phone out and was texting somebody. I decided to look around to distract myself a little, I fixed my eyes on the guys playing, couldn't recognize any, so I move to the girls running around the court. I recognize Annabelle and Danielle Smith because of their too-short shorts and Valerie Alessadro, the new exchange student from Italy. "Hey, there's only five minutes left, do you want to go wait outside?" I turn to look at Michael. "What? Seriously? Time passed way to fast." I realized that most of the students were gone to the changing rooms and a couple were still playing and running. "Sure, let's go." We stoop up walked down the bleacher, as we passed in front of the teacher he gave us a look the probably meant be-late-again-and-you-are-dead, Mike and I nodded and headed outside. We waited for a couple of minutes and then the bell rang; we took the back door since no one usually uses it and then walked to the back entrance of the school. 

"Who is picking you up?" I asked Mike, he was texting someone again. "Shawn I think, mom took Gregory with her this weekend." I sigh and looked up at the sky as we walk down the brick road , a lovely tree with big leafs and orange flowers covered us from the sun. It was finally Friday which meant that I got to do absolutely nothing during the weekend. I turn to Mike who was still texting, he's usually like this, texting and texing and never telling me about it, not that I really want to know, Mike usually gets involve in some serious weird shit and he says that he doesn't want to drag me into his problem, even if I offer my help.

"In what kind of trouble are you getting yourself into now?" Mike stops and looks up. "Nothing really. There's this party in some guy's house but I don't think I'll be going, I think he's a junkie." I nodded and continued walking, I could see the gate and behind it was a big black SUV. "Oh my ride is here." We hurried to the gate and wave goodbye the security guard. "Don't get yourself into trouble dude." I hugged him and waved him goodbye as he got into the car. "Don't worry Jules, the only thing I'm doing this weekend is watching a lot of TV Shows and eating lots of ice-cream." I laugh and waved again. "Dumbass." He grin and then they took off. "And now we wait." I thought as I leaned my back on the wall, waiting for Marcus to pick me up.


	3. Chapter 2

I sat on the back sit of the car, looking out the right window, a radio station was already on when I got in. I took a quick glance at the rear-view mirror, Marcus was starying at me. I focused my eyes on the view out the window again. "You should keep your eyes on the road Marcus. You don't want to get us killed, do you?" He chuckled. 

The view outside wasn't that pretty at all, there are way too many buildings in this city, we pass the local where the pizza place Mike and I used to go was, they had closed it a year ago because the health inspectors had found gigantic rats and cockrouches roaming around the pizza ovens, Mike and I almost vomited when we heard. I looked at Marcus (or at least what I could see from behind), his long brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail that falled over his shoulder.

"May I ask; Is there something that is bothering you?" Marcus always asks me how my day went when he picks me up from school. He's an Alpha, but unlike most Alphas he's not an asshole with a big ego. "Oh you know what's bothering me Marcus, the usual, James Miller and his steroids pack." I glanced at the window again, a dude dressed as a clown was selling ballons outside some store, Creepy. "If you wish, little one, I could go and teach a lesson to those who dare bother you." I chuckled. Marcus always has a weird way of talking, he's only twenty-five, but he sure does sounds like an old man. "No thanks Marcus, I would love for you to do that, but I think you would get in a hell of a lot of trouble if you go and kick a highschool kid's ass. I don't want you to lose your job." We stoped on the red light, we're close to home. "I would kick that boy's behind anyday fo you little one, even if it means losing my job." I smile. He's always trying to make me feel better. "I wish more Alphas were like you."

The ligh changed to green and we started moving again. He started humming. I turn my gaze to the front, I could see the front entrance now. "Do you feel disgusted by the fact that I'm a Beta?" I guess that the question took him by surprise, because he abruptly stopped the car. I didn't have my seatbelt on so I ended up stamped against the bacl of the front seat. Marcus turned torwards me. "We have arrive." I then realize that we were infront of the house. "Thanks Marcus." I take my bag and get out off the car.

"Little one? May I ask; What do you mean if I feel disgust towards you?". Marcus gets out and gives the keys of the car to one of the servants. He then stands infront of me so I can't avoid him. Why did I even ask him that. "Is just that..." He raises an eyebrow. "Yes?" Great, he's not letting it go. "While I was walking down the hallway with Michael today, people were giving me this look, that same look that people has always given me since I was four, like if I had some weird deciese or if I was a germ." Marcus sighed, he shook his head, then patted me on the shoulder.

"The reason they do that is because you are different than them, and sometimes people dislike different." Ha. "I told you not to talk to me as if I was a little girl. I understand that people don't appreciate me being a Beta, but can't they just, I don't know, talk or eye me when I'm not paying atention to them?" We walked to the front door and Marcus rang the bell. "People do that to hurt you little one." 

After some minutes waiting, two of the maids openend the door, they greeted us, one of them took my backpack. "Thank you" She smiled at me, was she new?. We then made our way through the gigantic house. I've never understood why would my parents buy such a big house, they obviously didn't expect to have a lot of children (They also didn't expect to have a Beta.). We reached the backyard, my parents were eating on the little chapel they had just ordered to be built last summer. 

Marcus and I walked torwards them. "Ma'am, Sir. The little one is here." Marcus bowed, then turned and left us. "Honey!" I heard my dad say. He stood up from his seat to give me a hug, my mother as always was reading some fashion magazine. She put it down and looked up at me, my dad finished hugging me and sat down again. My mother streach out her arm, indicating me to sit with them. 

"Look Julie! Look!" She put the magazine infront of me and pointed at something. "It's one of my designs, look! Isn't it fantastic?" Mother is a designer, all the things that she creates and desings are always being feature in important magazines. "That's great mom, but does that really surprises you? I mean, there's no way one of your designs wouldn't make it to an important magazine." I looked at my dad, who was working on a wordpuzzle, he usually keeps quiet when mom talks about this things. "You are right Julie, I shouldn't be surprise at all. I mean, it's me after all." Aha, there it is, the Alpha ego. It never ceases to amaze me. 

It's kind of funny how my parents have it reverce. My mother being the Alpha, and my father the Omega. It is not common for a man to be an Omega, but it is unusual to find a relationship in which the woman is the Alpha. "How was school today Sweet Pea?" My dad still uses the nickname he gave me when I was little, I usually tell him that I'm not little anymore and that is not necessary for him to use it, but he tells me that I'm always gonna be his Sweet Little Pea. "Oh you know, it was like any other day, everyone making fun of me, a pack of Alphas hunting Mike and me in the hallways, me getting called monkey in some classes. The usual dad." A maid had put a piece of chocolate cake and a cup of green tea in front of me, I took a dessert spoon and filled my mouth with cake so I wouldn't have to answer any of their questions.

"They did WHAT!?" I heard my mother yell. "Victoria, please." My father tried to calm her down, failing miserably. "I cannot believe they would do such a horrendus thing to my daughter. I believe I need to call the headmaster of this so called "Prestigious Academy", allowing the student to call MY little girl such a horrible thing." She always get like this, whenever I tell her someone made fun of me for being a Beta, but deep down I know that if she could change me, she would definitely swap me for an Alpha like her, or even an Omega. Mom has always being in denial of the fact that I am what I am. 

Since I was four (that's the age when the doctors determine if you are an Alpha or Omega) and the doctor gave her the news that I was a Beta. My father in the contrary was more acceptable with the idea, when I asked him what he thought when they told him, he said that in a way he already new what I was, because I wansn't as agressive and bossy as my brother, or as obedient as my sister. I was always laid back and took care of myself, and gave my opinion, even when I was so little and didn't really understood the situation. That made me laugh, the thought of a little Julie unable to speak correctly, stomping her foot trying to make her point. 

"It's not like they are gonna do anything anyways mom, they don't care about Betas, to them I am just a mistake of nature." I laugh at my own words. "Please don't say that Sweet Pea, you are as important as any other person." Dad gave me a sad smile, mom had calmed down a bit and was now drinking her tea so she could keep herself from making another scene. 

"Well, now we know enough about my day. Why don't you guys tell me about yours? Is something interesting happening in your lives?" I don't really care what's going on in my parent's lives, but as long as we don't touch the school subject for a bit, I guess I can pretend to care. "Not much, it seems like everyone is still going crazy over that last case we had a month ago with the governor and her lover, also we have some new lawyers, they are really young for my taste but I'm not the one who contracts them, so I can't say anything or do anything about it." I finish eating, and drank my tea. 

I watched as my father gave my mother a look, as if expecting her to say something. When she kept looking at her magazine, he cleared his throat and he finally caught her attention. He then nodded toward me, my mother sat straight and fixed her eyes on me. Great, I bet it has something to do with them. "So Julie dear, as you know, your sister finally found her true mate and got engaged five months ago. She has wanted the family to meet her fiancee since a long time, and we had arrange a meeting with her and Steven for today. Your brother and his wife are coming." I rolled my eyes, great, my weekend is ruined. 

"Ok, so why are you telling me this?" Dad turned my way. "Darling I know you have a little bit of problems with Alphas, and with your brother and sister also. We were hoping that you, you know, behave for tonight. We don't want Steven to feel uncomfortable." I sighed loudly. I hated when they made me do this, they wanted me to act like a little angel, like a little obedient Omega so I wouldn't ruin anything for anybody. They told me the same thing three years ago, when my brother brought his now wife for her first diner with the family. Sadly (For them) things didn't go as well as they though it would go, and sadly (For me) my allowence was cut for like a month. 

"Does this Steve know I'm you know, a freak." I whispered the last part and my dad rolled his eyes. "Sweet Pea, I told you you're not a freak, and YES. Your sister told us yesterday that she has talked with Steven about you being a Beta and she says that he is completely ok with it." Yeah right. "Ok, I promise I'll do my best so I do not make my soon to be Alpha-brother-in-law uncomfortable, but you know I don't always keep my promises." My dad chuckled lightly and my mom sighed.

Time has decided to pass relatively fast today, when mom check it in her really expensive watch she announce that it was already five thirty and that I had less than three hours to get ready until my brother and sister and their respectives mates get home. I guess talking to your parents does makes the time fly by. A couple of maids came and took all our used dishes, we stayed there without saying anything to one another and then it turned into a rather awkward silence where we avoided each others eyes. 

My mother decided that she had enough of it and retire herself so she could get everything ready for the dinner, dad and I stayed a little bit longer, glad that Victoria's precense wasn't hovering us anymore. He took my hand and gave it a little peck on the knuckles and assured me that I was gonna do fine, I smile at him, at least there was a person in this world that accepted me as who I am...well two if you count Michael. 

We finished our little conversation and left the chapel and the backyard, we went inside the house and I heard my mother's faint voice saying something about lobster and pasta and some weird Russian dessert, dad excuses himself and went to see if my mom had everything under control. He's an Omega for sure, but that doesn't mean he can't wear the pants in the relationship sometimes. The new maid I had seen this afternoon came back to ask me if I needed anything, I told her that it was ok and that if she wanted, she could drop the Miss any day, I think I saw a faint blush on her cheeks, lovely. I rushes to my room upstairs, last room to the left on the gloomiest hallway of the house, I opened and closed the door as fast as I could and proceded to fall on my bed. 

Only a few hours until this house turns into a hell, better tell Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, so please tell me your opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Please have in mind that English is not my first lenguage, so if I made an error or something, please let me know so I can fix it. I would really appreciate your comments.


End file.
